The uracil compound represented by the following formula (1) (hereinafter referred to as “present uracil compound”) is known as an active ingredient of an herbicide (Patent Literature 1; compounds 7 to 8). Further, it is described that the present uracil compound is produced by a multistep reaction process (see Patent Literatures 1 to 5 etc.)